the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Black and White King/The Battle Against Chaos
The Battle Against Chaos-- --Part One-- As Phoebeus and the Slender Man once again return to the battle against their father, they enter deeper within his massive fortress, one which is shaped as his own body, encountering and defeating many more obstacles within their Path such as the Cosmic Demons and thr Herald of Chaos as well known as Stardust. The two Primordials fought against the mighty Herald as the latter shows frightening power and stunning skills. Phoebeus used his Luna Staff whilst the Slender Man used his trademark blade Nyx as they parried and countered Stardusts attacks before finally managing to kill the Herald when Phoebeus unleashed a beam of Lunarkinetic energy raining down against Stardust and the Slender Man, with a wave of his sword, bifurcated Stardust with his swords cutting power. Continuing on, they at last reached the very center of the fortress where Chaos lies sitting upo his throne. Without a moment's hesitation the Slender Man attacks with great ferocity despite his brother's plea, but is instantly swept aside with a powerful wave of Chaotic energy from his father causing him to crash into his brother. The two Primordials rise up before they once again engage in battle against their powerful father. Chaos begin with unleashing a rain of energy beams down upon his two sons intending to strike them but to no avail due to their impressive speed. He continued this attack for quite sometime before Phoebeus instantly dashed forward spinning his staff and strikes against Chaos only to find it to be a mere astral projection which in turn electrocutes Phoebeus upon contact. Chaos backhanded him before he raised his right hand. A bright red orb of energy formed within his palm. Chaos closed his grip, the orb then forming into a long broad sword, humming vibrantly with power before unleashing a devastating wave of energy as it races towards Phoebeus. The Slender Man jumped in the fray and countered by unleashing his own wave of Umbrakinetic energy as the two attacks collided resulting in a massive explosion. Chaos smirked as his son growled with fury before the two beings disappeared in a burst of motion, colliding in a powerful attack sending shockwaves rocking throughout the fortress. Both beings grit their teeth as they held the embrace of their blades. Breaking it they then began a fierce duel rapidly slashing and swiping with both their weapons causing enormous sparks of energy to ignite. Chaos slashed three times with his blade Oblivion as Slender Man countered with Nyx. Chaos then slashed in a wide arc before slashing upwards as Slender Man parried the blow. Slender Man slashed with Nyx as Chaos side stepped to evade. The God of Darkness begin to fire massive arcs of Umbrakinetic energy against chaos as the latter countered with his own. Chaos leaned back, he then breathed a steady stream of flame into his palm before waving it. The fire spread, twisting and contorting into the shape of a massively wide wall, turning into the face of an Oni demon as it bellowed and raced forward. Phoebues stepped in and waved his staff once releasing a wave of energy which soon formed into the spectral shapes of dozens upon dozens of wolves, each one howling as they raced toward Chaos snapping their jaws before they twisted and contorted forming the head of a massive wolf before it collided against the Oni Demon sending an explosion of flames and energy throughout the fortress. The Slender Man seized this opportunity by releasing dozens upon dozens of massive orbs which quickly formed in the shape of lion headed apparitions, bellowing with tremendous fury. But Chaos countered when he waved his right hand, firing thin deadly needle like beams of energy, piercing the Lions and halting their attacks. The two beings stepped in and began another duel with their father as Chaos used two blades to parry against Phoebeus's staff and Slender Man's blade. Dueling with Chaos, slashing and parrying with their weapons; the three beings at one point aimed their fingers at each other and unleashing a massive beam of concentrated energy, colliding in a powerful struggle. After the explosion they returned to the duel. Chaos eventually blasted the Slender Man away leaving Phoebeus all to himself. Phoebeus activated his Primordial form becoming enshrouded with Lunar energy in a body similar to the Yin and Yang coloration. He raised the staff, the staff sparking with tremendous power and glowing a massive blue/whitish color. With a tremendous howl energy expanded around him forming the massive shape of a great and mighty wolf, expanding dozens of meters high as it enshrouded Phoebues who continued building power. Chaos smirked not seemed to be the least bit distressed, the spectral shape of the wolf howled once before twisting and turning to a massive beam of lightning raining down continuously on Chaos in a giant vortex, destroying a large portion of the fortress rocking it to its core. As the attack dissipated, Chaos is nowhere to be found before Phoebeus is soon blasted away by a massive beam of energy colored red. Chaos then is shown walking forward with the spectral form of a hideous Eldtrich being, then he charged. Phoebeus's wolf specter slashed with its claws as the latter attacked with his staff. Chaos again slashed with Oblivion as their duel intensified. Chaos and Phoebues rapidly slashed and hacked with their swords, both parrying the others attack in a fierce frenzy as a dome of energy began forming around causing lightening and sparks of energy to ignite tremendously. Chaos soon pushed back Phoebeus's before he quickly parried an attack from the Slender Man having returned to battle. The two Primordials charged against Chaos as the latter unleashed a buildup of power releasing a massive pillar of Chaotic energy around him halting the Slender Man and Phoebeus's attacks. The two Primordia's attacks where like two massive comets of great energy colored white and black as they desperately attempted to break through the barrier. At last breaking through the barrier they attack Chaos fiercely, but soon the latter spread both feet out as he clapped both hands with a thunderous echo. A swirling vortex of energy surrounded the two beings quickly taking the shape a rising rectangular prism which completely engulfed them. Moments later scores of red colored javelin like spears of energy erupted from within, jettison from every corner before dissipating as Chaos lowered his hands. Despite being wounded they proceeded forward nonetheless. The Slender man raised his hand to the "sky" which was the outside of the universe. The "sky" turned from a misty and starry night to dark and foreboding, as if a massive storm were brewing. Massive streaks of black lightning began raining down on upon Chaos who easily batted them aside before firing torrent of red energy from his eyes which blasted the Slender Man back. Dark red energy began swirling around Chaos, spreading to his palm. After moments of charging up, Chaos unleashed a torrent of energy reaching high into the sky forming a massive pillar. The pillar then dispersed into thousands of needle thin energy beam racing and shooting all across the sky causing Phoebeus and the Slender Man to parry each and every attack using their lightening quick speeds with their weapons and directed them back at Chaos damaging him. They both quickly used this opportunity to unleash a fierce attack. Slender Man pulled out Nyx as the two beings charged Chaos. Chaos spread forth massive red tendrils from his arms. Slender Man flipped over. Slashing across his chest three times with Nyx. Phoebeus ran at his lower body, cutting and swiping with his own sword. Chaos cried out as he tried swiping at them. Slender Man stabbed him in the back with Nyx, pulling up he slashed him fiercely dark energy gushing out as he flipped back. Continuing their fearsome assault, They swung their wepons three times before spinning around and swinging down. Chaos crumbled back, grunting from the pain both men taking turns in slashing at Chaos's body before lodging their weapons within him. Jumping up, Phoebeus unleashed a tremendous and steady particle beam colored a deep shade of violet, the area cast in a vivid shade of color. Slender Man howled at the top of his lungs, releasing dozens upon dozens of massive orbs which quickly formed in the shape of Elidtrch apparitions, bellowing with tremendous fury. The attacks collided with Chaos's body, erupting in a massive explosion nearly dwarfing the already damaged area as flames erupted into the sky. Jumping down and waiting they were surprised to see Chaos. They sensed vibrant presence emanating as the flames slowly died down and a long figure could be seen in the center. Damaged Chaos quickly disappeared before a massive rumbling is heard outside of the fortress. The two beings watched with a shock as massive planet began racing forward but sporting what looks like a colossal Kraken-like creature, with a screaming like face at its center and tentacles made out of rock and fire with gaping maws, which emerges from the planet's core. --To be continued-- --The next part of the battle: The Battle Against Chaos Part 2 Category:Blog posts